celestial_dreamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurum
~Appearance~ Aurum is a Unikixy. In its Bestia form it looks like a creature with the body (but with thicker legs and paws) of a kitten, ears, mouth, eyes, and tail of a fox and a sharp horn on the forehead, it is also the size of a kitten. In Corona form it has the appearance of a human female except for a sharp horn on its forehead, sharp cat claws on its fingers and tail of a fox (About the same size as the body). It can growl, meow, or roar. In both Bestia and Corona forms its hair and fur is a Dark Ocean-Blue and its eyes are a light red-orange color. Aurum is estimated to be around 14 years old. ~Personality~ Aurum is shown to be arrogant, which can be said to be a common trait among Unikixies. She's also quite naive, mostly from being barred from the rest of society for so many years. This also made her less in touch with how to behave socially and she behaves more like an animal. ~Abilities~ Toxic Claws, Fangs, and horns: The Venom causes lung and heart failure and complete paralysis, and takes only about 31ppt to take effect on an average adult male human. In a single bite or scratch a Unikixy releases around 0.36ml of the toxin and 1ml from its horn (the dosage increases by eight times in Corona form). There is no antidote known yet. Enhanced Muscular Tissue: Muscle strength, flex speed and endurance varies between Unikixy. Aurum's Strength is about 26 times that of the average adult male human. Flex speed is about 43 times faster than that of an average adult male human. Muscle endurance stands out extremely longer than an average adult male human by 81 times. Enhanced Senses: A Unikixy can hear faint sound up to 10 miles away. Touch is very sensitive as well. Eyesight can be adjusted to zoom in up to a single point a mile ahead as well as fit to see clearly in extremely low lit areas. Digestive and Immune System: Metabolism rate at rest varies between Unikixy, average being 4 times less than that of an average adult female human. Aurum's metabolism rate at rest is very low, burning about 5 times less calories than an average adult female human. Allowing survival without food for long periods of time. The stomach acids of a Unikixy are also very strong. The immune system of a Unikixy is extremely aggressive and adaptive. The defensive cells will break apart any tissue or matter not recognized as part of the Unikixy's body even when outside of the body itself in an average of .371 seconds. The process itself is difficult to observe since most devices will tend to get immediately damaged after exposure to the blood. Thought Processing: A Unikixy has a higher rate of processing thoughts allowing it to solve a problem in a few seconds that would take the average human minutes to do. This in turn allows it to take full advantage of its other abilities. Fur Armor: When in Bestia form a Unikixy can cause its fur to press closely to form a coat of light armor or extend out like quills. This requires the Unikixy to know how to control its divinity energy. The more expertise with divinity energy, the stronger and more potent the armor. Weapon Adaptability: Like their ancestors before them, most Unikixies still retain the ability to quickly use advanced tools, like weapons. Telekinesis: A Unikixy can move objects around them in a limited radius. This requires the Unikixy to have experience controlling its divinity energy. The more expertise with divinity energy, the easier use and better influence of its telekinesis. Bonding: Unikixies unlike their ancestors before them, have the ability to form a mental bond with creatures outside of their species. The closer and more time a creature spends with a Unikixy, the stronger the bond. Divinity Energy Control: Like their ancestors before them Unikixies can control light waves, unlike their ancestors they have adapted to the use of lower frequency waves. This means attempting to control higher frequency waves can have a tremendous toll on their health. An experienced Unikixy can form various objects made of Divinity Energy as well as use it to influence their health and the environment around it. Maturus(Corona): Maturus is considered the enlightened form of the Unikixy. When used in Corona form it changes the physical form of the Unikixy, causing its skin, hair, and eyes to glow and small transparent quills to form across the skin as well as large spikes in certain areas of the body. The ability enhances the mental power of the Unikixy tremendously, allowing it to have almost perfect control over all of its other abilities. However, using the ability at all can have a grave effect on the Unikixy's health as it draws a tremendous amount of power from Divinity Energy. Depending on the experience with this ability, the after-effects of using it can be reduced and better controlled. Maturus(Bestia): Maturus is considered the enlightened form of the Unikixy. When used in Bestia form it changes the physical form of the Unikixy, making it grow tremendously in size. It's fur, eyes and horn gain a glow, giving it a fiercer and more mature appearance. The snout and horn also extend in size and its torso grows wider. The ability enhances the physical power of the Unikixy tremendously, but can also reduce some aspects of its mental health. This means it's control over Divinity Energy can be extremely powerful but more brute. As it draws a tremendous amount of power from Divinity Energy and makes the Unikixy mentally unstable, it will have a grave effect on the Unikixy's health regardless of experience in its use. This makes the ability dangerous and better used only as a last resort. ~Moves~ Coming Soon. ~Gallery~ Aurum lr.png|Aurum drawn in smooth pixels Aurum-clr.png|A sketch of Aurum